Wammy's House
by Eruhime
Summary: Elise, seorang gadis kecil berjuang untuk hidup setelah seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan mansion keluarganya dibakar. Luka membekas dalam dirinya tidak hanya secara fisik, namun kehangatan Wammy's House dan kebaikan L mengembalikan senyuman polosnya. fluff. OOC. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Baik itu Death Note maupun Kuroshitsuji bukan milik saya

**SUMMARY: **Elise, seorang gadis kecil berjuang untuk hidup setelah seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan mansion keluarganya dibakar. Luka membekas dalam dirinya tidak hanya secara fisik, namun kehangatan Wammy's House dan kebaikan L mengembalikan senyuman polosnya.

**WARNING: **OOC

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Cerita ini saya buat untuk memenuhi tugas bahasa Indonesia waktu masih di bangku sekolah, cerita lama, sangat amatir, saya tahu banyak kekurangan didalamnya dan pasti banyak juga OOCnya berhubung waktu itu saya masih... muda (baca:alay).Ini akan menjadi fanfiksi pertama saya disini jadi saya cukup gugup sebenarnya haha.

Saya tahu Watari sebenarnya bukan orang jepang tapi anggaplah begitu berhubung ini adalah wujud fantasi diri saya yang masih belum begitu mendalami death note 6 tahun yang lalu.

Soal nama Kelvin Regnard, saya ambil dari nama Break Xerxes di Pandora Hearts, meskipun begitu secara fisik ia lebih seperti Rufus Barma (masih di Pandora Hearts). Namun pada akhirnya, meskipun saya meminjam nama dan deskripsi fisik mereka, Kelvin Regnard disini adalah karakter yang sama sekali berbeda jadi tidak perlu mengaitkan apapun dalam dirinya dengan dua karakter di atas. Saya sangat senang saat saya menulis fanfiksi ini, selamat membaca dan tolong berbaik hati memberikan saya Review agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik ^^

* * *

><p><strong>WAMMY'S HOUSE<strong>

Seorang gadis cilik berlari. Berlari. Terus berlari. Tak mempedulikan luka yang perih di kakinya, nafasnya yang sesak, dan bibirnya yang bernoda darah. Ia harus pergi. Harus.

_Kuatkan dirimu Elise. Kuatkan.._

Gadis itu bergeming sebentar. Tangan kirinya memegang kepala.

_Jangan. Kumohon. Jangan di saat seperti ini. Tidak boleh... _

Bruk! Tubuh kecilnya yang lemah itu terjatuh tanpa daya. Tergeletak begitu saja di sebuah lorong sempit yang tersembunyi. Tangannya menggapai tanpa tenaga.

_Ayah.. Ibu.. Maafkan aku... _

Kemudian kesadarannya yang lemah menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Elise Rainsworth tersadar saat seberkas sinar matahari pagi itu masuk menerobos jendela yang baru saja dibuka. Kepalanya terbalut perban putih. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati. Ia memiringkan kepalanya memandang pada pria berambut putih yang baru saja mengikat gorden putih itu ke tepian jendela.

"Siapa? Aku dimana?" tanyanya linglung. Lupa pada apa yang terjadi.

"Selamat pagi, Nak." pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sadar?" _pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi selalu terdengar di tiap keadaan seperti ini._ Elise berpikir.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya lagi. Mengulang yang tadi. Kebiasaannya hidup sebagai putri bangsawan membuat gaya bicaranya terdengar sedikit arogan.

"Ini di _Wammy's House_. Panti asuhan kami. Selamat datang." Lagi-lagi pria tua itu tersenyum. Memperjelas kerut kerut di sekeliling bibirnya.

"Namaku Watari. Pemilik panti ini. Kami menemukanmu tergeletak di sebuah lorong di East End. Jadi kami bawa kau kesini." jelas Watari. Menjawab pandangan gadis kecil berambut pirang stroberi benar-benar khawatir saat menemukan gadis itu kemarin. Seorang gadis kecil, yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 10 tahun tergeletak begitu saja di sebuah lorong. Apalagi di East End. Tempat yang jelas-jelas paling kejam di Inggris. Seluruh bajunya ternoda oleh darah. Tapi syukurlah. Lukanya tidak seberapa.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Jadi ia selamat. Syukurlah. Jadi orang-orang itu tidak mengejarnya. Jadi... tunggu dulu. Apa? Siapa yang mengejarnya? Orang-orang apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ia berusaha kuat mengingat. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya denyutan menyakitkan yang menyiksa di kepalanya.

"Ukh."

"Ada apa? Biar kupanggilkan dokter." Watari memandangnya khawatir.

"Jangan! Kumohon. Aku takut...Takut.." Elise gemetar. Menahan tangan pria berumur 78 itu erat-erat. Bayangan gelap itu lagi-lagi muncul. Sosok yang besar. Jahat. Dan menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Watari, Watari! Kenapa kau diam? Ayo bercerita." pinta seorang anak lelaki menarik-narik lengan kemeja Watari. Diikuti anggukan beberapa anak lain yang memandangnya semangat. Menyadarkan Watari dari lamunan yang menguasai pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Ah. Iya." ia tersenyum. Kemudian mengangkat anak lelaki berbintik itu ke pangkuannya.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini kau berulang tahun. Cerita apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan suara sabarnya yang selalu terdengar menyenangkan.

"Iya Bill. Kau mau cerita apa?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek bernama Claire sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Bill yang kegirangan sejak tadi.

"Umm... Umm... Uuuummm..." Bocah berambut coklat itu berpikir keras memiringkan kepalanya. Diikuti anak lain yang memang suka menggodanya.

"Ah! Itu! Itu! bisakah kau menceritakan lagi tentang The Violent Earls! Ceritakan lagi! lagi!"

"Haha. Kau benar-benar suka kisah pahlawan ya. Baiklah. Nah. Darimana sebaiknya kita mulai? humm... suatu hari..."

Cklek! Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam berantakan masuk. Menyadari kalau ia merusak suasana dari pandangan anak-anak dan Watari yang berpusat padanya.

"Ah. Maaf. Apa aku menggang..." baru saja ia berjalan satu langkah. Anak-anak itu langsung berlarian memeluk kakinya yang jangkung. Membuatnya agak sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Eru-sama! Eru-sama datang!" Anak-anak kegirangan. Tertawa. Memeluk sosok pria muda yang sebenarnya bernama L Lawliet. Hanya saja. Karena lidah orang jepang Watari sebagai pemilik panti tidak dapat mengucapkan huruf L dengan baik meskipun menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di Inggris, akhirnya seluruh anak di panti menirunya memanggil L dengan sebutan Eru. Namun diberi akhiran" –sama" yang dalam bahasa jepang menandakan rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya. L membuka topinya, dan ikut-ikutan tertawa menepuk-nepuk kepala anak-anak yang tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga itu.

"Ada apa Eru?" tanya Watari sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Menurunkan Bill yang sudah bergerak-gerak tak sabar ingin ikut-ikutan memeluk L.

"Ah. Sudah waktunya makan malam. menyuruhku memanggil kalian." jawabnya. Kemudian menepuk kepala Bill sambil mengedikkan matanya. Memberikan sebungkus kado kecil berwarna merah. "selamat ulang tahun Bill".

"Wow!"

"Bill, ayo bilang apa?" Claire menepuk pundak Bill. Yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Iya. Hayo Bill. Bilang apa?"

"Ah! Terima kasih Eru-sama!" Bill mendongak sambil tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya. L menepuk kepalanya lagi.

"Haha. Sama-sama Bill"

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Hudson menghirup aroma sup yang baru saja dimasaknya itu. Bagus. Tinggal menunggu anak-anak. Ia mengelap tangan di celemek yang dipakainya. Kemudian meletakkan mangkuk di meja. Ia tersenyum. Menyukai pekerjaannya. Sangat. Tak terhitung rasanya budi yang harus ia balas pada . Menolongnya, Memberinya tempat tinggal, bahkan juga memberinya pekerjaan. Tak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi jika Wammy's house tak ada.

"Selamat Malam Mrs. Hudson" sapa anak-anak riang sambil menuruni tangga kayu dengan ribut.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Begitu terus semua memberi salam sambil berbaris setelah mengambil mangkuk dari meja. Dengan sabar menerima bagian masing-masing. Setelah semua duduk dan berdoa. Mrs. Hudson menepuk tangannya. Disambut ucapan ceria anak-anak,

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Elise tertidur lemas. Sepanjang hari tadi ia muntah-muntah. Badannya yang sudah kurus menjadi semakin kurus. Bibirnya memucat, wajah depresinya yang penuh ketakutan terlihat sangat menyedihkan di wajahnya yang baru berumur 8 tahun. Tapi ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia akan jadi gadis yang kuat. Pasti. Ia harus kuat untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir dari ibunya agar ia hidup. Tubuhnya bergerak gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sosok itu. Sosok hitam itu terus mengejarnya. Sosok yang menyeramkan. Yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba dan berteriak saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar menyentuh dahinya.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh akuuu!" pekiknya langsung bersembunyi memojok di balik tempat tidur. Tidak berani membuka matanya sedikitpun. Tangannya gemetar memeluk kedua lututnya yang juga gemetar. Sebuah suara yang ramah menyapanya, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan hangat yang menyentuh pipinya yang dingin.

"Hai. Kau anak baru itu ya? Aku L. Salam kenal." Sosok itu tersenyum saat Elise membuka matanya perlahan. Watari masuk. Menyalakan lampu. Disusul oleh yang terbangun oleh teriakan tadi.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa . Kembalilah tidur. Tugasmu berat setiap hari. Kau butuh istirahat."

jawab Watari menenangkan.

"Tapi!..."

"Tak apa. Biar Eru dan aku yang mengatasinya. Ah. Oh iya. Bisa tolong siapkan susu hangat dan hangatkan semangkuk bubur? Terima kasih." Watari tersenyum lagi sambil membukakan pintu. Mrs. Hudson mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

Blam! Pintu tertutup dan Watari menguncinya. Menghampiri L yang sedang menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

"Maaf ya. Mengagetkanmu malam-malam. Sepertinya kau tadi menderita sekali. Jadi tanpa sadar aku.." L menunduk sedikit. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur intimidasi atau menyelidik. Hanya menenangkan saja. Sepertinya Elise juga sudah merasa agak nyaman. Ia bersandar rileks pada kepala tempat tidur. Meminum susu hangat yang diberikan Watari padanya.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya sopan. Kemudian ia mulai memandang wajah L lekat-lekat. Wajah yang lembut. Mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya saat tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" yang dipandangi tersenyum. Elise langsung memalingkan wajah malu.

"Ah. Maafkan aku."

"Apa yang salah? Ah! Oh iya! Aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa?" tanya L ramah.

"Aku Elise." jawabnya sambil menyeruput susu itu lagi. Watari memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Bangga pada bekas anak pantinya. Ternyata keputusannya memanggil L memang tepat. Dosen muda jenius yang mendapat beasiswa dari Oxford itu memang bukan psikiater resmi, tapi kemampuannya menganalisa orang lain dan pengetahuan psikologinya selalu sangat membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin Elise bisa lebih terbuka. Rencananya, kalu malam ini Elise bisa lebih tenang, Watari akan mengenalkan Elise pada anak-anak lain besok.

"Hei! Hei! kau tahu tidak! Tadi saat kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu, rasanya seperti ada batu besaaaaaaaaaaaaaar sekali menimpa kepalaku. Sakit lo..." kata L sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak mengikuti ucapannya yang kekanakan. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap seorang pria berumur 20 tahun. Apalagi Dosen Mipa di Oxford. Elise mau tidak mau tertawa juga. Pelan.

"Ah! kau tertawa! Manisnyaaa!" L tersenyum lagi. Matanya bersinar-sinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen. Watari mengubah jalan pikirnya. _Aaah... jangan-jangan ini bukan karena ilmu psikologinya. Tapi karena sama-sama anak-anaknya... _

"Ah!" Elise menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa tertawa lagi seperti itu. Memang pada dasarnya ia anak yang ceria. Tapi selama seminggu dirawat Watari di Wammy's house, bahkan bicara pun ia tidak mau. Meski ia merasa sangat takut saat Watari meninggalkannya, tapi ia juga tidak berani mengikuti ajakan Watari untuk menemui anak lain. Watari benar-benar bersyukur kali ini. Alangkah sayangnya jika anak sekecil itu harus menderita dalam ketakutan terus-menerus. Meskipun Watari tidak tahu apa yang sudah menimpa Elise, tapi alangkah baiknya jika ia bisa tersenyum dan bermain ceria disini bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Beberapa saat setelah bercerita macam-macam dan bubur yang dimakan Elise dapat tertelan seluruhya, akhirnya L menutup pembicaraan. Sudah terlalu malam. Tak baik bagi seorang anak kecil. Apalagi perempuan untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu tidur.

"Selamat malam" L mencium dahi Elise lembut sambil membenahi selimutnya. Watari mengusap-usap kepala Elise pelan. Kemudian mematikan lampu, Sesaat sebelum L menutup pintu, ia tersenyum sambil mengedikkan matanya.

"Sampai besok. Lady kecil yang manis."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Dengar! Hari ini kalian punya teman baru!" pagi itu L berkata ceria saat membangunkan anak-anak dengan memukul bel besar di pojok kamar. Anak-anak yang pada awalnya setengah tidur, langsung membuka matanya semangat dan bertanya,

"Benarkah? benarkah Eru-sama?"

"Yup!" nah. Ayo cepat berpakaian! Aku dan Watari menunggu kalian di bawah bersama anak baru itu 15 menit lagi. Ucap L sebelum menutup pintu. Tanpa lupa mengedikkan mata yang selalu ia lakukan seperti biasanya.

"Iyaaaaa!" anak-anak menjawab serempak di balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhh! Cantiknyaaaaaaa!" anak-anak berkomentar bersamaan saat melihat rambut Elise yang tergerai lembut di bahunya. Yang dikomentari tersentak kaget. Langsung bersembunyi di balik Watari. L menggeleng sambil tersenyum menggandeng tangan Elise dan menariknya ke depan. Ia meletakkan telunjuk di bibir.

"Sssh. Namanya Elise."

"Waaaah! nama yang cantik!"

"Ssssh!"

"Ups! Maaf."

"hahahaha"

Sejak saat itu Elise akhirnya dapat tersenyum ceria bersama anak yang lain. Bermain. Dan tertawa seperti yang lainnya. Saat itu. Tak seorangpun tahu. Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

* * *

><p>Terimakasih untuk yang meneruskan membaca sampai sini.<p>

ah saya suka anak kecil XD maaf kalo dosis kekanakan L dalam cerita ini terlalu berlebihan

bagaimana pendapat kalian? XD tolong berbaik hati menulis review ya~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Baik itu Death Note maupun Kuroshitsuji bukan milik saya

**SUMMARY: **Elise, seorang gadis kecil berjuang untuk hidup setelah seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan mansion keluarganya dibakar. Luka membekas dalam dirinya tidak hanya secara fisik, namun kehangatan Wammy's House dan kebaikan L mengembalikan senyuman polosnya.

**WARNING: **OOC

* * *

><p>Terima kasih buat kalian yang kembali untuk membaca lanjutan ceritanya~ sebenarnya <em>crossover<em>-nya baru mulai di chapter ini, selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

><p>Elise baru saja terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan keramahan Watari, terbiasa dengan tawa anak-anak, dan terbiasa dengan tingkah laku kekanakan L Lawliet yang selalu menghiburnya. Panti asuhan Wammy's House berhasil mengubahnya menjadi anak yang ceria kembali. Dulu, saat pertama kali menemukannya tergeletak penuh darah di sebuah lorong di East End, Ia adalah seorang anak yang sangat tertutup dan selalu ketakutan. Trauma karena Seluruh keluarganya dibunuh saat ia masih berusia 8 tahun. Saat itu ia berlari. Terus berlari. Agar dapat menjauh dari mansion Rainsworth yang pada dasarnya merupakan rumahnya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti ada apa waktu itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi ia hanya tahu, ibunya menangis memeluknya, menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya sebelum meninggal agar Elise dapat pergi dari tempat itu. Agar Elise dapat melanjutkan hidupnya. Agar anak satu-satunya dapat tersenyum bahagia. Melupakan semua tragedi yang terjadi di hari na'as itu.<p>

Sampai sekarang Elise masih belum dapat melupakannya, seringkali sosok menakutkan yang melakukan pembantaian waktu itu hadir di mimpinya. Mengejar-ngejarnya, sama seperti waktu itu. Tapi yang berbeda adalah, sekarang, saat ia terbangun, ia tidak sendirian, anak-anak panti yang lain akan membangunkannya dengan raut khawatir, akan menyediakan susu hangat, dan L akan menghiburnya sehingga ia dapat tidur kembali dengan tenang. Ia sangat menyukai panti itu. Menyukai suasana hangat di dalamnya. Tawa yang selalu terdengar di setiap ruangannya. Pemiliknya yang sudah tua tapi ramah, , Penjaga dapur yang keibuan, , dan terutama Donatur tak tetap sekaligus pemecah masalah, seorang pria jenius penerima nobel di umur 15 tahun yang dulunya juga bekas anak asuh Wammy's house, L Lawliet. Ia suka semuanya. Dan ia berharap semua hal bahagia ini akan terus berlanjut. Sebuah harapan dari anak berumur 9 tahun yang sudah mengenal kekejaman dunia bahkan sebelum ia mampu menerimanya, Elise Rainsworth.

Hari ini semua sibuk. Sibuk! ini adalah hari jum'at terakhir di bulan Desember. Bukan karena Jum'atnya. Dan juga bukan karena Desembernya. Tapi hari ini Baron Kelvin dari keluarga Regnard akan datang. Orang yang sangat berjasa bagi Wammy's House. Sang donatur utama yang hanya datang setahun sekali. Elise belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Karena ia dipungut Watari di awal tahun ini. Dadanya berdebar-debar penuh rasa ingin tahu. Seperti apa orangnya? Bagaimana sifatnya? Apakah dia baik seperti L?

.

.

.

.

.

"Tom. He was a piper son... all he want was..." paduan suara dari anak-anak panti yang berumur10 tahun ke bawah bergema dari ruang makan.

Baron Kelvin disambut ramah oleh Watari dan seluruh penghuni panti asuhan miliknya. Seluruh penghuni kecuali L. Entah kenapa pria berambut hitam berantakan yang biasanya ceria itu hanya duduk muram memandangi penyambutan itu dari atas tangga. Dari bawah terdengar suara tawa anak-anak yang diberi hadiah. L memandangi seluruh keceriaan itu sambil cemberut, tidak suka pada sosok pria 25 tahun berpakaian resmi dan berambut merah terang yang sedang berbicara dengan Watari itu. Itu bukan Baron Kelvin yang biasanya. Itu adalah putra Baron Kelvin terdahulu yang meninggal tanpa diketahui sebabnya 2 tahun lalu. L tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia tahu dari Watari yang memandang ke sekeliling kalau keberadaannya dipertanyakan oleh bangsawan muda Regnard itu.

_Nah, benar kan?_ Gumam L dalam hati saat Bill memanggilnya turun.

Mau tak mau ia turun juga. Menghadapi pria yang hanya lebih tua darinya 4 tahun itu. Yang pernah dikalahkan olehnya pada saat studi di oxford.

"Heh! Jadi.. apa ada hal yang menarik di atas sana?" Kelvin memulai pembicaraan dengan nada merendahkan.

L tersenyum pada Elise yang baru saja melambaikan tangannya dari belakang punggung Kelvin. Kemudian berpaling dan menjawab Kelvin tanpa ekspresi.

"Yah. Sejujurnya tak ada yang sangat menarik. Hanya saja semut lewat terlihat begitu menakjubkan di mataku daripada seorang bangsawan bodoh yang selalu menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menjatuhkan orang lain." Sindirnya tajam, kemudian berbalik pergi. Tak ada gunanya melayani orang ini. Emosinya hanya akan naik dan terus naik. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Kelvin sudah menarik kerahnya dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Berbicara dengan nada marah,

"Maksudmu siapa hah?"

"Aaah… Jadi kau sadar juga? Kupikir butuh berapa tahun lagi bagi idiot sepertimu untuk mengerti kata-kataku. Menurutmu siapa yang kumaksud? Hei. Tuan peringkat dua." L menatap Kelvin dengan pandangan dan senyum menghinanya yang khas. Ia membenci orang ini sebesar rasa sukanya pada semua orang di panti asuhan. Tak bisa menahan emosi. Kelvin memukulnya. Membuatnya terjatuh menabrak tembok dengan bibir benoda darah. Anak-anak yang tadinya bermain ceria langsung terdiam dan memandang takut dari pojok. Terutama Elise. Wajahnya memutih. Kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang stroberi. L langsung menyesal. Diusapnya darah di bibirnya. Kemudian ia berdiri seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Tersenyum seperti biasa dan tertawa.

"hahaha. Ini selai stroberi lo!. Yumm! Kelvin benar-benar tahu kesukaanku!" L mengulum ibu jari yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengusap bibirnya. Anak-anak akhirnya berpaling, mempercayai sandiwara yang agak memaksa itu, kemudian melanjutkan permainan masing-masing.

"Kau baik sekali Kelvin. Senangnya…" L lagi lagi tersenyum. Memeluk Kelvin yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kuberi tahu ya.. Aku. Sangat. Sangat.. Membencimu." Bisik L pelan. Kemudian ditepuknya dada Kelvin dengan sangat keras. Saat Kelvin menunduk terbatuk-batuk, ia tersenyum lagi sambil berjalan pergi menghampiri Elise yang masih pucat.

"Ah.. Idiotnya aku.." gumamnya sambil memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat Elise kembali seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

L membenahi kacamata di wajahnya. Meneliti satu persatu perkamen-perkamen yang mencatat kejadian-kejadian kriminal di London selama 5 tahun terakhir. Kejadian yang tidak pernah tersorot publik, bahkan belum tersentuh oleh para polisi scotland yard. Ini adalah kasus-kasus khusus yang diserahkan pada Earl Ciel Phantomhive, kasus-kasus yang ingin diselesaikan yang mulia ratu dengan rahasia. Ada satu kasus yang menarik perhatian L, yaitu terbakarnya mansion Rainsworth setahun lalu, dengan tanggal persis sehari sebelum Watari menemukan Elise. Mungkinkah? Tapi... kalau begitu ini berarti...

"Bagaimana? Siapa pelakunya kali ini?" Ciel. Seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun bertanya dengan gayanya yang arogan, menyadarkan L dari pemikiran beratnya.

L menoleh, memandang pada anak lelaki berambut hijau gelap dan bermata biru bening itu. Orang biasa mungkin akan meremehkannya. Tapi L tahu, meskipun masih berumur 12 tahun, Earl Ciel Phantomhive adalah sosok yang sangat penting bagi ketentraman dunia atas Inggris. Julukannya adalah anjing penjaga sang ratu, jika ada hal yang tidak beres atau ada sesuatu yang melewati batas di "dunia bawah", Ciel lah yang akan menyelesaikannya. Bersama dengan Sebastian Michaelis, butlernya yang kompeten, berpuluh-puluh kasus diselesaikan oleh Ciel tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. Yah... karena analisisnya yang akurat dan dugaannya yang tak pernah salah, terkadang L digunakan juga oleh bangsawan kecil yang juga kawannya ini, seperti saat ini misalnya...

"Nih! Orang ini. Semua kemungkinan tertuju padanya. Lihat. Di tanggal yang sama, besok ia akan melakukannya lagi." jawab L sambil menunjuk sebuah foto dan perkamen. Kemudian tersenyum pada butler berpakaian coat tail yang menawarinya cake manis.

"Hm... Seperti biasa kerjamu cepat.." Ciel menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu pada butlernya.

"Jadi... ada apa dengan kasus-kasus 5 tahun terakhir itu? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu? Ah! oh iya! ya ampun! Aku sampai lupa. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Elise akhir-akhir ini?"

Ciel menyeringai, menyilangkan kaki kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya saat tertarik dengan sesuatu. L langsung tersedak meminum kopi manisnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini?

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Lagipula dia kan hanya anak kecil..."

"Ehem. Yaah... bagaimana yaaa... Jarang-jarang sih aku mendengarmu bercerita tentang seseorang... Jadi bagaimana? Apa ia masih suka menggenggam tanganmu sebelum tidur?"

"Ng... Yaaah... Sebenarnya... akhir-akhir ini ia agak menjauhiku. Aku benar-benar khawatir, kemarin ada sedikit kejadian yang sepertinya membuat ia mengingat traumanya lagi... Wajahnya pucat sekali waktu itu... Yaah.. tapi ia sudah tak pernah lagi memintaku menemaninya tidur..." L bercerita murung. Menyeruput kopi manisnya sedikit-sedikit. Ciel menghentikan aktifitas memakan cakenya, kemudian mengacungkan garpu ke arah L sambil memandangnya lekat-lekat,

"L...Kau itu... Lolicon* ya?" (*Lolita Complex: kecenderungan suka pada anak perempuan di bawah umur)

"Mungkin..." L menjawab murung. Terbawa suasana. Kemudian baru ia menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, ia mengelak dengan nada tinggi,

"Tidak!Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku! Anak kecil kan memang manis... tapi... Eh! kenapa aku harus menceritakan soal itu padamu!?" ekspresi L berubah-ubah secepat kilat. Ciel tertawa,

"Oooh... jadi begitu..." ucapnya dengan nada digantung yang menyebalkan. Makanya... sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua?

"Kh! rasanya aku mengerti kenapa mereka menjulukimu bangsawan kotor! Menyebalkan!"

"Haah? Dimana kaitannya? Kita kan sedang bicara tentang 5 huruf: E-L-I-S-E. Waw! Dia bahkan lebih muda dariku..." Ciel tertawa lagi. Senang karena dapat membalas dendam pada L yang sering bersekongkol dengan butlernya untuk memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kh! Sudah! Hentikan! Daripada itu... Bisakah kau menyelidiki kematian Kelvin Regnard terdahulu 2 tahun lalu? Selidiki juga tentang kasus Rainsworth. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi tolong ya?" Pinta L dengan raut wajah memohon. Ciel tahu, meskipun caranya meminta seperti untuk hal remeh begitu, dan meskipun kedengarannya seperti sedang mati-matian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, permintaannya adalah hal penting yang harus segera diurus. Kenapa? Karena memang seperti itulah L Lawliet selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelvin Regnard memukul meja kesal, mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

"Sial! ini penghinaan namanya! Dasar si L brengsek itu!" omelnya sambil mulai menggunakan otak piciknya untuk memikirkan rencana pembalasan. Ia berpikir keras. Kemudian ia berkata kasar pada seorang maid yang menyelanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah amplop di tangan..

"Ma... Maafkan saya tuan. Tapi ada kiriman dari Wammy's House. Tentang anak-anak baru. Tuan besar yang dulu pasti akan memintanya, jadi saya..." pelayan wanita itu menunduk takut.

"Apa!? kau mengganggu ketenanganku hanya untuk itu? Buang saja!"

"Tapi tuan..."

"Buang!" Kelvin memerintah lagi dengan nada mengancam, maid yang ketakutan itu akhirnya menuruti keinginannya juga. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Kelvin berubah pikiran. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik,

"Tunggu... berikan itu padaku..." ucapnya dengan nada menggantung yang menyeramkan.

Elise tersenyum senang, dipeluknya gumpalan bunga liar yang didapatnya dari taman belakang, tak sabar untuk memberikannya pada agar dipajang di meja makan. Ia baru saja mau masuk ke ruang makan, saat seseorang berambut merah menyala menyentuh pundaknya.

"Adik manis.. Mau ikut dengan paman?"

.

.

.

.

.

L berlari panik. Ia membuka pintu masuk panti asuhan dengan kasar.

"Dimana Elise?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah? Ia sedang bermain bersama anak-anak lain di taman." Mrs. Hudson menjawab sambil mengelap tangannya di celemek. Baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku tidak menemukannya! Dimana dia?" L bertanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Apa? Memangnya ada ap...?" belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, L sudah berlari lagi, pergi seperti orang kalap. Ciel sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Ia baru saja mendapat data tadi pagi. Dan semuanya sudah tergambar jelas di kepalanya, kematian Kelvin Regnard pertama, kasus Rainsworth, dan mayat satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tidak ditemukan itu. _Sial! Elise! Kumohon selamatlah!_

.

.

.

"Brengsek kau Regnard! Sampai dua kali!" L membentak gusar menarik kerah kemeja dari pria yang sedang menyeringai itu. Kelvin mengangkat tangan kanannya, menahan para bodyguardnya yang sudah bersiap menyerang L. Menyenangkan sekali melihat orang jenius yang biasanya tenang itu marah-marah. Seperti 4 tahun lalu saat Kelvin membuat seorang teman L bunuh diri. Seperti biasa nafas terengah-engah dan wajah marah itu selalu muncul, di saat yang terlambat. Elise terduduk lemas tanpa kesadaran di sebuah kursi dengan tangan serta kaki terikat.

"Waah... " Baron Kelvin menyeringai menjijikkan,

"Ada apa ini? Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana cara bertamu di rumah bangsawan? Heh? Rakyat jelata?.. atau... kau datang menemui Kelvin, teman baikmu ini? Waah... senangnyaaa..." Kelvin tersenyum lagi, menirukan gaya L waktu itu. Kemudian ia mengedipkan mata dengan gaya melambainya yang membuat cowok normal merinding, para bodyguard yang sigap langsung menahan L.

"Sialan kau! Sebenarnya apa maumu!?" L meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman sosok besar itu dari tangannya.

"Hah? Mauku? Tentu saja bermain denganmu.. Kawanku sayang..." Kelvin tersenyum lagi, menyentuh dagu L dengan telunjuknya. L mengernyit, seolah itu adalah hal paling tidak menyenangkan di dunia. Ia memandang pada Elise yang terduduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sepertinya sengaja diletakkan disitu agar L dapat menemukannya. _Apa-apaan orang ini? Sebenarnya apa yang... Ukh! _L terbatuk-batuk saat tiba-tiba seorang bodyguard lain memukul perutnya. Ia memandang nanar pada Elise yang sepertinya baru saja membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi memandang dirinya dengan pandangan ketakutan. _Ukh... Jangan... _

"Ah, ah, ah, sepertinya Tuan putri kita sudah terbangun ya? Baiklah, kita mulai pertunjukannya." Kelvin tersenyum kejam, duduk di sofa sebelah kanan Elise yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Menonton L yang sedang dipukuli oleh para bawahannya, menikmatinya seperti meneguk champagne paling mahal di dunia. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, seumur hidupnya hanya L saja yang paling sulit disentuh, Oxford melindunginya, dan meski ia orang biasa, tapi banyak sekali yang mau berkorban untuknya. Tapi semua itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang_. _Kelvin tersenyum senang, memandangi L dan gadis kecil yang melihat pemukulan itu dengan wajah sangat pucat. Tidak mengucapkan apapun karena mulutnya terbungkam oleh potongan kain. Kelvin memandang pada L, kemudian kembali pada gadis kecil itu. _Tunggu dulu. Gadis ini... _Kelvin mengangkat dagu Elise. Memandangi wajahnya yang terkesan familiar.

"Hei gadis kecil. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kelvin pada Elise yang secara reflek langsung memejamkan matanya kaget. Kelvin menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memerintahkan bodyguardnya untuk membuka bekapan yang membungkam mulut gadis itu. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia bertanya lagi, tidak sabar,

"Hei! Gadis kecil! Aku sedang bertanya padamu!" Kelvin membentak. Tapi gadis kecil itu hanya menatapnya. Tidak bicara. Tidak juga menangis. Hanya terus menatap wajah Kelvin dengan pandangan benci, berharap bisa melukainya hanya dengan tatapan. Kelvin membalas tatapan itu, beberapa saat kemudian ditepuknya kepalanya sendiri. Tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

"Aaah! Ahahaha! ternyata itu kauuu! Kau gadis kecil dari keluarga Rainsworth itu kan? Keluarga dari bapak-bapak tua kolot yang tidak mau menutup mulut tentang kejahatanku... Aaah... benar-benar... kalian... Orang-orang menyebalkan!" Kelvin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak mencekik gadis kecil yang tak berdaya itu. L yang memandangnya semakin meronta-ronta, seolah lupa pada keadaannya sendiri.

"Hentikan! Kelvin! Kau keparat!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, Kelvin semakin kegirangan.

"Hahahaha. Bagus sekali. Bagus sekali!" Ia bertepuk tangan. "Hari ini aku mendapatkan dua burung sekaligus." kemudian ia berjalan ke arah L yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Kau dengar L? Semua takkan terjadi kalau kau tidak bersama dengannya!" Kelvin berjongkok, terus menyeringai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Elise yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu!" Ia terus saja tertawa-tawa sinting. Berputar-putar sambil melebarkan tangan di Mansion yang menjadi kekuasaannya sepenuhnya sejak 2 tahun lalu, mansion yang ia dapatkan setelah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Ia berjalan, berputar-putar, kemudian menarik rambut L hingga wajahnya yang berantakan berhadapan dengannya.

"Nah, saatnya penghabisan." Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau perak yang selalu digunakannya di saat seperti ini, dijilatinya pisau itu, ia akan sangat menikmati suara kesakitan dari L. Korban yang paling dirindukannya. Tapi sesaat sebelum ia menusuk sosok berambut hitam itu, Pintu mansionnya terbuka lebar. Menyilaukan pandangan matanya yang sejak tadi terbiasa dalam kegelapan ruangan. Terdengar suara sepatu yang berjalan angkuh di atas lantai mansionnya yang suram.

"Ah... Menjijikkan... " Ciel mengernyit memandang pemandangan tak mengenakkan di depan matanya.

"Memang..." Butlernya menggumam, memandang sebelah mata pada manusia-manusia yang sedang melakukan perbuatan kotor di depan mereka.

"Sudah cukup.." Ciel menoleh, agak miris melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia membuka tutup matanya, kemudian memerintah dengan nada dingin, "Sebastian..."

"Seperti yang kauminta, My Lord." Butler itu maju. Menerjang para bodyguard dengan cepat, kemudian melumpuhkan Kelvin. Ciel mengangkat dagu Kelvin dengan arogan. Memandangnya rendah,

"Baron Kelvin Regnard, kau kutangkap dibawah perintah sang ratu. Atas perbuatanmu membunuh Baron Kelvin pertama, Keluarga Rainsworth, dan Percobaan pembunuhan terhadap L Lawliet." kemudian.. Dor! Sosok yang penuh teror itu akhirnya terjatuh juga. Meninggal dalam penderitaan dan penyesalan atas harga dirinya yang tak wajar. Kasus itu pun, berakhir sudah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau sampai mau terluka sampai seperti itu sih,, apanya yang cuma anak kecil..." Ciel tersenyum mengejek L. Kemudian memandangi suasana ceria di taman Wammy's House yang hangat itu. Ia memutuskan menjadi Donatur tetap di situ. Toh sedikit menyumbang tak akan mengurangi hartanya yang berlimpah.

"Masa bodoh... Lagipula ia sekarang tidak mau mendekatiku lagi." L menjawab. Menerawang. Mengingat pandangan Elise yang ketakutan waktu itu.

"Wah,, benarkah?" Ciel memandangi L dengan pandangan nakal. Kemudian beranjak pergi bersama Sebastian. Meninggalkan Elise yang sedang berusaha meletakkan setangkai bunga di kantung celana L tanpa disadari pemakainya.

Ciel tertawa lagi, "haha. Dasar.. Sudah kubilang L,, kau itu lolicon..."

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai bawahhh~~~~~<p>

izinkan saya menertawakan diri saya sendiri yang begitu polos waktu itu, ah... line "adik, mau main sama paman?" itu... hahahahaha cheesy sekaliiii /nangis

mohon reviewnya~XD


End file.
